


【All深深】Vampire’s masquerade

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 打着换husband旗号的12 52含少量5412 家//bao关系52度灰 s////m至于1和4到底跟谁上了车只有间接描述请大家自行猜测-架空 同性婚姻可的社会OOC是我的真人无关上升不可-





	【All深深】Vampire’s masquerade

临近冬至  
一年之中日照时长最短的一天  
欲望都市里的夜行动物们蠢蠢欲动  
平日里披着羊皮的狼们也摩拳擦掌  
一年一度的狂欢  
即将在漫漫长夜中拉开序幕

要问冬至这天已婚人士最期待的活动是什么  
如果他们足够诚实的话  
十之八九都会回答“换夫俱乐部”  
这是冬至里都市的固定项目  
只要你想 就一定能找到适合你的那一家  
不过俱乐部的级别却也是有讲究的  
这其中处在食物链最顶端的  
便是“Vampire’s Masquerade”

不要误会  
这和吸血鬼可没有半点关系  
我们是无超能力和变异生物的普通都市  
至于为什么叫吸血鬼  
大约是当年的创办者有点中二吧

这个人人向往的俱乐部入部标准其实很简练：  
1-申请者要有点钱，但也没说要多大富大贵  
2-想来参加的两个人必须是结婚的关系  
3-必须提供近三个月内的全面体检证明  
4-申请者必须有特点  
要么帅的美的惨绝人寰  
要么身材优秀令人垂涎  
要么器大  
要么活好

如果你符合以上标准，那么恭喜你，即将拥有一个无与伦比的精彩冬至

-冬至前夜 11:00pm-

今夏刚搬来都市的嘉栎夫夫

“嘉羿，我们真的要去吗？”  
“栎栎哥，栎栎哥，你就陪我去玩玩嘛”  
嘉羿拉着管栎的手语气软软的  
“听说很有意思的，而且能增进夫夫感情！”  
“你啊，就是不安分，搬到这来可是合了你的心意了”  
管栎戳着嘉羿的额头点点点  
“栎栎哥，你分明也在期待呢！再说咱俩结婚之前还不知道谁玩的更凶呢”  
嘉羿一把捉住管栎的手指  
放到唇边轻轻一啄  
“再说咱们要去的又不是什么随便的俱乐部，那可是VM啊”  
嘉羿拿起暗红烫金的邀请函捏在指间晃了晃  
“这可是合法的婚内放松，又不是出轨”  
管栎咬着嘴唇想了想，也罢，是该放松放松了  
“好吧”  
“嘿嘿，栎栎哥最好了！走，咱们休息去！养精蓄锐啦！”  
嘉羿推着管栎消失在卧室门后

-冬至当日 05:00pm-

都市高级公寓顶楼penthouse

“这身怎么样？”  
李振宁站在穿衣镜前左右看了看  
扭头询问站在身旁的李汶翰  
“你领口还能开的再大点么我的小祖宗”  
李汶翰黑着脸走到李振宁面前  
拉着两边的领子使劲往里拽了拽  
又往上系了两颗扣子  
“就这么等不及想去勾引人了？”  
李汶翰勾起李振宁的下巴

温热的鼻息拂在李振宁上唇  
有点痒  
李振宁伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇  
又仿佛不经意似的路过李汶翰唇边  
“汶翰哥，我怎么敢啊”  
一脸无辜的眨着眼睛  
眼里满是童真  
“再说了，我还需要刻意去勾引谁么？”  
李振宁狡猾一笑  
缩身往后逃出了李汶翰的手臂  
“我那是怕热”  
手上又不停的把扣子解开

“怕热？”  
李汶翰盯着他的锁骨和裸露大半的胸肌  
眼色暗沉  
“冬至你跟我说怕热？！”  
李汶翰跟到李振宁身后  
一手揽住他的脖颈  
另一只手就顺着大敞的衣领滑了进去  
围着乳晕的边缘缓缓转着圈  
“看来是我平时没喂饱你？”

李振宁的身体一僵  
他握着李汶翰的手缓缓地从衣领里抽出  
“别…”  
“别什么？”  
李汶翰捏住李振宁的下颌  
强迫他看向镜子里的自己  
“看看你，深深，这么漂亮，嗯？”  
李汶翰舌头勾上李振宁的耳廓  
缓慢地舔过

李振宁歪头试图躲闪  
用手肘怼着李汶翰的胸膛  
“哥，你放开我，哥…”  
“放开你？放开你你好去勾搭别人吗？”  
李汶翰狠狠地咬上李振宁的耳垂

“哥你弄疼我了！”  
李振宁手上的力度失去控制  
一把李汶翰推撞到背后的立柱上  
彩色斜线构筑的画片砸到地上  
相框碎了满地的玻璃渣

李振宁慌张的跑过去  
“汶翰哥你没事吧！”  
他的手在李汶翰身上上下摸索着  
眼睛慌张的看着他露出来的皮肤  
“对不起汶翰哥，我不是故意的！我…”  
李汶翰抬起头  
握住李振宁的肩膀  
转身把他按在立柱之上  
“砰”

李振宁疼痛的缩着肩膀  
眼里蒙上了一层水雾  
李汶翰按着李振宁的额头  
迫使他弯折纤长的脖颈  
咬上正中的喉结  
舔吻噬咬  
颈前的压迫感  
熟悉的恐惧  
与肉欲的信号

李振宁推搡着李汶翰的肩膀  
却不敢用力  
他的身体绷直着抗拒  
血液却条件反射般的下涌  
在白色裤子的顶端渗出湿痕

李汶翰低下头嗤笑一声  
双手握住李振宁的裤腰  
猛地下拉  
布料撕裂的撕拉声  
肿胀的下身迫不及待的弹出  
蹭过李汶翰高挺的鼻梁

“你就喜欢这样是不是深深“  
李汶翰双手握住李振宁的肉臀  
毫不留情的揉捏  
李振宁双臀被揉搓得鲜红  
前端却止不住的溢出泪滴  
”你个小骚货就喜欢我这么对你是不是？”  
李汶翰高高的举起右掌 狠狠拍下  
响亮的巴掌声在屋里回荡

“深深…深深最喜欢哥哥凶我打我…呜…”  
疼痛与情欲交错着盘旋  
李振宁止不住的哭泣  
抓着李汶翰的臂膀  
叫喊着李汶翰的名字

“撑住了！”  
李汶翰双臂穿过李振宁的膝弯  
掐住他的大腿  
把他托在双臂之上  
没有前戏  
没有润滑  
仅靠着一点点前液  
便把肉棒从头到尾的悉数挤入

仿佛整个人被从中劈开  
撕裂的疼痛顺着尾椎上传  
反射到指尖化作愤恨的抓挠  
在李汶翰背部留下八道长长的血痕  
前端无精打采的垂下  
大腿不住的抽搐

“嘶”  
李汶翰感到背上火辣辣的疼痛  
更是气不打一处来  
他从干涩的甬道里艰难地撤出一半  
又迅速的全部顶入  
他看着李振宁痛苦扭曲的脸  
双手掐着李振宁的大腿  
留下青色的指痕

李振宁把自己挂在李汶翰身上  
双手紧紧地抓着  
仿佛这样就能把痛苦奉还给身前的施暴者  
可早就适应了粗暴的身体已经开始忍不住回馈  
肠道越来越放松  
失去阻挠的肉茎凶暴地撞击在柔软的肠壁  
不断被磨蹭的敏感点从麻木中缓过神来  
输送起愉悦的信号

“哥…嗯…汶翰哥…轻…轻点”  
“轻点？你什么时候喜欢轻点的了？”  
李汶翰充满恶意的笑了  
他把自己的坚挺整个抽出  
只留着粗大的头部在穴口摩挲  
“这样够轻了吗？”

骤然失去填充的后庭感到空气的流入  
空虚的瘙痒顺着肠壁上爬  
如同勤劳的蚂蚁  
淅淅索索

每次进来一点的肉棒  
总让小穴误以为迎来了希望  
括约肌颤抖着收缩  
却只夹到了空气  
混着肠液发出羞耻的”噗哧“声

”哥…深深错了…深深不想要轻的“  
李振宁下睑被逼得血红  
手指脚趾不停交替着伸展与蜷缩  
”哦，那深深想要什么？“  
”深深想要哥哥进来“  
李汶翰戳进了一点龟头  
”哥哥进来了啊，深深满意吗？“  
李振宁不安的扭动着  
想要多吞进来一些  
却怎么也没办法  
”哥…你再进来点…用力点“  
”深深想要什么就要大声说出来哦，你这么说哥哥可听不懂啊“

李振宁的羞耻心让他咬着嘴唇犹豫着  
被李汶翰分开的双腿之间  
胀得通红的阴茎却颤颤巍巍的出卖着他  
”唉，原来深深不想要了吗？“  
李汶翰摇了摇头  
失望把腰又向后撤了撤

李振宁难以置信地看着他  
终于下定决心似的开口 声音蚊子般细弱  
”深深想要哥哥的大肉棒“  
”啊？你说什么？“  
李汶翰做出夸张的疑惑表情  
把耳朵往前凑了凑  
“深深…深深想被哥哥的大鸡巴狠狠地操进来！”  
李振宁靠到李汶翰耳朵边用最大的音量喊了出来

李汶翰觉得自己一边的耳朵仿佛失了聪  
连听到理想答案的喜悦都被冲淡了二分之一  
他还是把阴茎恨恨地撞了进去  
听着李振宁的尖叫  
解恨似的一浪又一浪的顶到最深处

李振宁却好像被什么解了禁  
用最大的音量叫着喊着  
”深深最喜欢哥哥的大鸡巴…又粗又硬…“  
“深深每天从早到晚都想被哥哥操”  
”哥…啊…哥你再用力！操死深深好不好…“  
“哥哥的大鸡巴捅得好深…哈…把深深捅得湿哒哒的”  
小穴也配合着这一句句淫语用力的绞动  
只恨不能把快乐的源泉牢牢吸附在里面

”妈的李深深你现在发什么骚，晚上不想去了是不是？“  
李汶翰把李振宁的腿环在自己腰上  
掐着他的屁股  
一步一颠的走向卧室  
玻璃渣被皮鞋碾过  
发出支离破碎的呻吟

”这不是…嗯….汶翰哥你让我说…的么？“  
”你还顶嘴？“  
李汶翰猛地松开拖着李振宁的手  
重力牵引着李振宁惊慌失措的下坠  
他双腿用力的夹紧  
却挡不住加速撞进肠道的肉棒  
直挺挺地撞上敏感的那点  
他眼前发黑  
白液喷溅在自己与李汶翰的胸前  
痉挛的肌肉夹不住支撑的手臂和双腿  
李振宁失神的向后倒去  
瘫倒在柔软的床垫上  
大口的喘着气  
刚刚射过的阴茎还在一口一口的向外吐着白沫

李汶翰跟着压在李振宁身上  
他抬起李振宁抽搐的双腿架在肩上  
对着在高潮中收缩的后穴毫不怜惜地冲了进去  
李振宁用手臂遮挡着眼睛  
张口无声的呻吟  
身前在前列腺不停地刺激下又有了抬头的趋势  
李汶翰堵住他的马眼  
冷眼看着他憋成通红的脸  
”省着点…我们深深晚上不是还要去勾搭人呢么“  
囊袋拍着红肿的后臀  
啪啪如同皮鞭的抽打  
滚烫的液体射进熟透的身躯  
凝固成爱恨交杂的白痕

李汶翰抽出沾着精液的阴茎  
随手用纸擦了擦  
他俯下身  
轻柔的在李振宁泪痕未干的面颊落下一吻  
”记得去换身衣服，多系几颗扣子“  
他眼角瞥向地上的一坨皱巴巴的白布  
”毕竟那件衣服以后也没法穿了“  
他拉上裤链系上皮带  
走到更衣间里挑选着上衣  
”差不多该出发了，我先到车里等你，你快点“  


李振宁懒懒地在床上翻了个身  
左腿叠上右腿  
白色的浊液顺着股缝缓缓流淌  
夕阳的余晖顺着落地窗洒落  
蜜色与金色交融  
描绘着欲望的颜色

李汶翰在车里等了半天  
才终于等到李振宁出门  
倒是穿了保守的一身黑  
领口也没解开太多  
但问题是裹得太紧了  
一根细绳狠狠地勒进腰间  
长衬衫的衣摆在下方散开  
勾勒得是一番宽肩细腰翘臀之景色  
【操 还不如之前那套呢】  
李汶翰在心里恨恨的叹了口气  
检讨了下一小时前自己撕衣服盖章的行为  
并在李振宁坐上副驾驶的时候咬破了他涂着暗红唇膏的嘴  
这才忿忿得踩下油门  
轰鸣而去

-冬至当日 09:00pm-

平平无奇的单行道  
两人对了半天确定没走错地方才下了车  
“今年他们倒是换风格了”  
李汶翰把钥匙递给在旁等待的valet  
搂着李振宁推开狭窄的铁门

雾气缭绕的小房间里站着个戴面具的侍者  
“请出示您的请柬”  
两人拿出黑色的请柬  
“非常感谢二位今年如约到来，请问二位是想指定还是随机？”  
“跟以前一样，我们玩随机”  
“好的，二位这边请”  
侍者推开右侧的房门  
李振宁拉着李汶翰的手快步走了进去

迎接他们的先是向下的几阶台阶  
不知是不是为了迎合今年的主题  
吊着顶灯昏昏暗暗  
蜡烛造型的灯泡忽明忽暗

走到尽头是个稍微大点的暗室  
暗室里摆着一条长桌  
长桌上铺着猩红色的天鹅绒  
天鹅绒上整齐的摆放着一排各色闪耀的面具

两人倒是早都习惯了这套流程  
便沿着桌子走动挑了起来  
李振宁一眼就看中了红色的半副哭笑恶魔面具  
镂空花纹蔓般缠绕  
左眼猫一般微微上挑着  
边缘飘着纤长的红羽  
右眼却弯成下弦之月  
一颗泪滴型的黑曜石摇摇欲坠  
他拿起面具递给李汶翰  
抬眼望着他  
深红的眼影仿佛媚色  
“汶翰哥，帮我戴上”

李汶翰把面具贴到李振宁脸上  
手指顺着面具边缘滑向两侧的丝带  
顺着李振宁耳廓上缘缓缓拂过  
温热的指尖触及耳缘  
李振宁轻轻战栗耳尖涌起血色  
李汶翰把李振宁环在双臂之间  
不紧不慢的在他脑后打着结  
“戴上这个今晚你就不是我的了”  
他嘟着嘴似乎有些赌气  
“哥，你也就现在说说，哪次你不是玩的留连忘返的”  
李振宁弯了嘴角  
把李汶翰推开

“哥，你挑了哪个？”  
李汶翰拿起一副白金相间的全副面具  
涂金的嘴唇向下弯折  
头顶如阳光般散射出金色弯角  
教皇般神圣悲悯的面容  
李振宁脸上一闪而逝的惊讶  
他拿起面具遮住李汶翰的脸  
仔细端详  
“不像你平时的风格啊”  
他手上动作不停的系着  
“不过好看，适合哥”  
他直视着面具后的双眼  
隔着面具在金唇上落下一吻  
”我都要后悔了呢“

李振宁垂着眼转过身  
拿起桌上的印章印上左手手腕  
【Tragedy】  
他轻轻吹着未干的墨迹  
“还挺合适的是不是？”  
李汶翰拉下他的手  
十指相扣着  
走向暗室的尽头

-冬至当日 10:00pm-

嘉羿盯着google map左看右看上看下看  
最后沮丧的抬起头看向管栎  
狗狗眼垂着像要哭出来似得  
“我觉得我们可能迷路了”  
管栎看着眼前黑漆漆的小巷  
拢了拢身上的大衣  
“我也觉得”  
哈出的气遇到冷空气飞速凝成气雾  
白茫茫的遮挡在眼前  
“不如我们回去吧…”

“二位是来参加Vampire Masquerade的吧？”  
暗巷中突然冒出来一个黑色的人影  
“啊啊啊啊啊鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
嘉羿和管栎大叫着抱作一团  
黑色人影站在那里一动不动展现出了极高的职业素养  
等他们的尖叫告一段落才开口道  
“请二位出示请柬”  
嘉羿哆哆嗦嗦的从大衣里掏出暗红的请柬  
递到那人手里  
“这也太吓人了，别是恐怖整蛊游戏吧”  
嘉羿嘴里嘟囔着  
“要…要不然我们回…回去吧…”  
管栎拽着嘉羿的手臂后退了一步

“二位这边请”  
嘉羿挺了挺胸脯  
故作镇定地拉着管栎跟在那人后面  
那人为他们推开了一扇生了铁锈的门  
“请”  
两人咽了下口水  
深呼吸着踏进了门槛

门内倒不说别有洞天  
但至少没那么阴森了  
两人刚舒了口气  
那个一身黑的家伙又神出鬼没的冒了出来  
手里还拿了两个面具  
一红一白  
“请两位选择面具”  
“你先挑”  
管栎戳了戳嘉羿  
“那我要这个红的，有圆耳朵像只熊似得”  
“正好，白色的也和我衣服更搭”  
他们刚戴好面具  
黑衣人又不知哪里逃出来一枚印章  
“请两位各自选择一个位置盖章入场”  
嘉羿伸出左手手腕  
管栎指向了面颊

终于离开了神出鬼没的领路人  
他们走在昏黄的走廊里  
嘉羿忍不住抱怨着  
“诶，你说刚才那个人是不是机器猫？还是机器人？”  
“你别乱说，人家不过是训练有素…”  
管栎说着推开走廊尽头的虚掩着的门

嘈杂的音乐声与笑闹声一并窜了出来  
各种香水的味道混合着酒精  
朦胧又喧嚣  
仿佛误入了禁酒时代的speak easy  
禁忌中偷尝的暧昧

待他们静下来看清  
却又发现眼前的场景有些出乎意料的荒诞

一群人穿着现代的华服  
戴着夸张的面具  
随着中世纪的音乐  
跳着维多利亚时代的宫廷舞

而沉醉其中的人们却丝毫都没有感到异样  
仿佛这一切就是本该如此般的自然

两人疑惑的看了一会  
嘉羿便率先兴奋起来  
眼看着一曲快要终了便拉着管栎走向舞池的方向

管栎拍了拍嘉羿的手示意他放开  
嘉羿疑惑的回头  
隔着面具他看不懂管栎的表情  
只听见他淡然低沉的语调  
“你先去玩吧，我在旁边看看”  
“那…我就去了哦？”  
嘉羿笑出一口白牙  
“栎栎哥，明早见！”  
便如同失去牵引的家犬  
撒着欢冲入了人群

乐声结束  
一些人三三两两的结伴离去  
剩下的人们又迅速的列好了队  
管风琴琴键敲响了第一下  
分立两侧的人面对面鞠了个躬  
开始了若即若离的舞蹈

-Die Kunst der Fuge, BWV 1080, J.S.Bach-

李振宁已经无聊的旋转了好几支曲子了  
他眯着眼四处寻觅着  
今年可真是没什么意思  
也就站在墙边的那一对大高个看着还行  
不过人家没进来跳他也不方便过去  
他隐晦的瞥了瞥李汶翰的方向  
下一首再找不到合适的就拽着汶翰哥回家算了  
他低低的打了个哈欠

哈欠打到一半  
右肩就被人撞了一下  
“对不起对不起啊，你没事吧”  
声音软软的又清亮  
还带着点外地口音  
扶着他的手虽说稳重  
却是扶在他腰上  
也不知道是不是故意的

“没事”  
李振宁抬眼看过去  
红色的野兽面具  
下面露着一张笑得傻乎乎的嘴  
散发着不太聪明的气息

“音乐要开始了，哥哥这一曲就跟我跳好不好？”  
那只扶在腰上的手顺着他手臂下方拂过  
托住他带着红宝石戒指的右手  
盯着他的双眼  
弯腰在宝石上落下一吻

看来倒是不傻  
李振宁舌尖掠过嘴唇  
抽回手  
转身走进一侧的队伍  
随着乐声鞠躬  
开始了舞蹈

要说这宫廷舞最妙的地方  
就在于全曲跳下来并没有多少肢体接触  
至多不过是牵着手踏几步  
或者手掌相对着转个圈  
留着余地和继续探索的好奇

他的每一步都被注视着

李振宁踏着重复的舞步  
前前后后的走着  
他能感觉到兽面后炙热的目光  
射在他裸露的脖颈上 燥得发红

他的每一寸空间都被侵占

擦肩而过  
热量穿透衣料  
身旁传来的气息  
一点一点侵蚀着他周身的空气 逐渐稀薄

他的每一厘米都被触碰

双掌相触的瞬间  
指间如有静电划过  
酥麻顺着指侧流向脊髓后角  
又上传下达到每个角落 双膝微颤

左手的脉搏相对  
不足一厘米的距离  
Tragedy&Alone  
伴随着慌张的搏动  
找到了今夜的伴侣

对方眼中  
是久违的热情与直接  
被大力拨动的心弦  
迫不及待地  
期待着  
渴求着

可总要跳完这支舞

穿插着舞伴的交换  
嘲讽的恶魔回到了教皇身边  
手掌交握着旋转  
“哥，我找到猎物了哦，你呢？”  
“看见那边那只白色的小兔子了么？”  
“看见了…哥今天是想玩回到过去？”  
“怎么，还不许我怀念一下以前乖巧的珍妮么？”

两人分开  
几个优雅的滑步又回到人群中央  
手对着手  
“哥是嫌现在的深深太骚了？”  
恶魔轻挠着教皇的掌心  
“唉~深深刚才还想着  
要是哥还没找到合口味的就叫哥一起玩呢”

双手分开  
最后一个错身的瞬间  
乐声止歇  
“深深也是很乖的哦，深深可还含着哥下午射给深深的东西呢”  
教皇错愕的回头  
却只看见小恶魔牵着野兽缰绳远去的背影  
他想去追  
却又被一个高大的身影遮挡了视线

-冬至当日 10:30pm-

【还好今天来了】  
嘉羿随着脖子上的牵引走进昏暗的走廊  
前方的身影一身黑衣  
衣领微微敞着露出一截蜜色的脖颈  
他的左手牵着自己脖子上的丝巾  
并不粗暴却又是不容置疑的束缚

”哥哥你身材真好“  
嘉羿盯着被细绳紧紧勒住的腰  
它们在边缘处打成结  
又悬下两条长长的线随着脚步摇晃  
他咬着嘴唇  
只恨不能把那两根绳索握在手里用力收紧  
让它们勒得紧一些 再紧一些

嘉羿快走了几步跟到’哥哥‘身后  
”哥哥你回我句话嘛“  
他听到了一声轻笑  
“第一次来嘛？小朋友”  
”是呀，我第一次来”  
嘉羿毫不掩饰自己是新人这件事  
他把脑袋凑到’哥哥’耳侧  
“所以，要请哥哥好好教教我呀”  
他看着‘哥哥‘薄薄的耳廓迅速被血色浸染  
环上了他魂牵梦绕的窄腰  
“想让我教啊…那你可要听话哦”  
嘉羿的手被扒开  
红黑的丝巾被向前拽了拽  
他垂着手低着头乖乖地随着牵引走进了窄门  
门牌上挂着一串花体的英文数字  
=Fifty-Two=

嘉羿一进屋就被眼前的场景惊呆了  
不怪嘉羿没见识  
他只是实在没想到这里会玩的这么high  
就像你以为上了辆开往幼儿园的小车  
结果到了地方发现居然是个大学校园  
嗯…那种感觉

屋顶上悬挂着各式绳索和铁链  
墙上挂着琳琅满目的情趣用品  
周围还有些奇奇怪怪不知道是干什么用的东西  
最正常的可能也就是正中的四柱大床了

嘉羿不自觉的抖了抖  
看向’哥哥’的眼神带上了点恐惧  
”小朋友怕了？刚才不是还让哥哥教你呢么？“  
嘉羿挺了挺胸脯  
试图让自己显得更勇敢一些  
”没…没有…我不怕！还有我不是小朋友“  
”是不小“  
面具后面的眼睛瞄了他一眼  
嘉羿感到下体一凉  
双手忍不住往身后挪了挪  
”哈哈哈，放心，我对你后面不感兴趣“  
’哥哥‘被他的小动作逗得大笑起来  
贝齿洁白整齐的排列着  
竟有点可爱

“那不小朋友，我该叫你什么呢？”  
”你可以叫我...叫我新新“  
”新新？还说不是小朋友“  
水润的双唇勾着  
面具后的眼睛眯笑成了一条缝  
”新新怎么了，新新不好听吗？“  
嘉羿委屈的嘟囔着  
嘴角歪着向下撇去  
”新新好听，新新乖，躺到床上去吧好不好“  
”我不要，这不公平，你都没告诉我你叫什么“  
”你可以叫我深深。那么新新可以去躺下了吗？“

嘉羿虽然还有些困惑  
却还是乖乖地躺了上去  
毕竟他也很期待  
深深会教他些什么

”咔哒“  
金属清脆的相触  
双手被锁上吊在床头  
嘉羿变扭的扭了扭身子  
很不习惯这么被动的姿态

深深跨坐在他身上  
慢条斯理的整理着他的衣服  
不过是越理越乱罢了  
一颗一颗的解着扣子  
手指顺着逐渐裸露的胸骨画着波浪线

深深轻轻解开他的皮带  
把衬衫下摆从腰间抽出  
拨到两旁  
指尖流连在人鱼线和肌腱的夹缝  
”新新身材不错哦“  
说着  
拉开拉链  
手便顺着内裤边缘探了进去

半硬的性器被人掌握在手中  
自己的手却被束缚着  
嘉羿不适的扭了扭腰身  
却感到下身一紧  
”新新乖，不要动哦“  
温柔又危险的沙哑  
性器被上下摩擦着  
每个角落都被周全的照顾着  
威风赫赫的站了起来  
嘉羿舒服的想要叹气  
却突然失去了温暖的包裹  
深深拉下了他的内裤  
连着外裤退至膝间  
又在龟头上弹了弹  
拍着手跳下了床  
头发还随着动作跳了两跳

这一连串动作一气呵成  
嘉羿看着自己被突兀晾在一旁罚站的伙伴  
差点哭出来  
”深…深深…这是…“  
”新新怎么这么没有耐心呢？教学才刚刚开始呢~“  
深深也解开腰带  
裤子顺势滑落堆在鞋面  
他一脚踩着裤腿抽出一条腿  
又重复着动作抽出另一边  
澄亮的皮鞋在昏暗的灯光下反着光  
嘉羿看着他的装扮张大了嘴  
【真…真骚…】

裤子下面可不是什么一般男生都穿的boxer

黑色的长袜从脚踝向上延伸  
紧紧地将腿部线条包裹  
在大腿最饱满的中段收束  
小巧的夹子夹在波浪形的上缘  
绷紧了的吊袜带提着夹子没入衣摆下缘  
他迈开步子走动的间隙  
松散的上衣边缘隐约露出一抹圆润的肉臀

”新新啊，你是喜欢这个呢还是这个呢？“  
深深从墙上取下了两样东西  
一样有个手柄，前方散落着一把黑色的皮革细条  
另一样则细细的像个教鞭，顶端趋于扁平长方形的薄片  
嘉羿紧张的咽下一口口水  
”细…细的？“  
“挺会选的啊”  
深深意味深长的看了嘉羿一眼  
细细的教鞭在手心轻拍了两下  
嘉羿看着那鞭子一抖一抖的  
自己的心仿佛也跟着那鞭子抖了两抖  
笔直的坚挺也被吓得有些萎靡

深深重新爬回床上  
双腿分立在嘉羿身体两侧  
垫着脚尖在床顶够着什么

嘉羿的视线忍不住黏在了吊带的边缘  
挪动着向上看  
占着角度的优势  
钻进了衣料之内  
薄薄的弹性黑色布料包裹着身前  
隆起鼓包  
从两侧延伸出三厘米的蕾丝  
绕过耻骨环着上臀  
没入臀间  
臀肉大半裸露着  
随着踮脚的动作摇摇晃晃  
吊带还在向上延伸  
停在了被束缚的腰间

嘉羿感觉鼻子有点痒痒的  
他闭上眼  
仰起头  
祈祷着毛细血管不要丢脸的爆破才好  
直到重量落在他腿上  
才重新睁开眼

深深跪坐在他腿上  
右手持鞭  
鞭头轻轻拍在他裸露的胸膛  
不疼  
只是有些麻  
皮革贴着他的锁骨中线下滑  
冰凉的触感从触点蔓延  
奇异的战栗  
鞭子行至下腹  
深深忽然抬手敲了一下  
鞭头抬起又拍在他坚实的腹肌上  
”啪“  
火辣辣的触感从小腹蔓延  
性器不听指挥地兴奋起来  
颤抖着胀大

深深似乎感到有些惊奇  
又或者是惊喜  
嘉羿看到面具左侧的猫眼背后  
一只水光盈盈的桃花眼愉悦的眨了眨  
深红的丰唇也弯出了更大的弧度

”我很喜欢哦新新“  
深深低下头  
粉红的舌尖卷上嘉羿性器的顶端  
轻柔地转了一圈  
舐去透明的液滴  
又抬起头  
盯着嘉羿  
舔过自己的嘴唇

”作为奖励“  
深深右手拽上腰间的细绳  
轻轻一扯  
衣襟散开  
挂在肩头  
炫耀着蜜色的胸膛和攀附在腰上的束带  
”新新表现的越好，就能得到越多奖励哦“

皮鞭贴上了嘉羿性器的背侧  
嘉羿紧张的握紧了拳头  
却没有迎来任何痛感  
那皮鞭只是贴着皮肤走了上去  
越过顶端  
又顺着下方走了下去  
嘉羿偷偷地舒了一口气  
”啪 啪“  
皮鞭连续拍击在大腿内侧  
敏感的皮肤让痛感加倍上传  
”啊“  
嘉羿忍不住痛呼出声  
生理泪水溢入眼眶  
性器也颤颤巍巍的流出了一滴眼泪

“深深…我要奖励”  
嘉羿吸着鼻子  
撇着嘴撒着娇  
“这就要奖励了？新新真贪心啊”  
深深起身向前坐了坐  
把嘉羿的坚挺夹在臀瓣之间  
上下扭动起来  
手上的皮鞭却也不停地甩在嘉羿的胸膛上肩膀上  
被拍击过的皮肤发着烫泛着红

嘉羿攥紧了束缚着他的手铐  
紧咬着下唇  
他不敢眨眼  
生怕一眨眼就会把泪水挤出眼眶  
上身的火辣与下身的舒适在他体内不停地冲突  
像遇火的波浪  
蒸腾  
汇聚在尾椎  
又得不到释放

嘉羿心里好委屈  
他自觉还挺会玩的一个人  
也从来都没有被人如此玩弄过  
可他看着坐在他身上起伏的身影  
汗水浸湿的细腻胸膛  
面具后媚意横生的眼  
却又生不起一丝后悔

落在身上的鞭子忽然停了  
嘉羿看到深深停止了扭动  
右手揉上自己的身前  
仰起头  
汗水顺着被拉伸到极限的前颈滴落  
他的嘴微微张开  
急促的喘息着  
“要…要到了…啊…新新~”  
水渍从黑色布料的一角开始蔓延  
深深瘫坐在嘉羿身上  
臀后还按压在他那未得到释放的坚挺上

“深深为什么不带我一起…”  
嘉羿红着眼眶  
狠狠地向上挺动着腰  
可性器却只是一次次从臀间滑过  
得不到安抚  
“深深你放开我好不好？”

“不好”  
深深拿回鞭子在嘉羿脸上点了点  
“授课还没结束呢”  
他轻抚着嘉羿泛红的肩臂  
撑在嘉羿身上休息了一会  
缓缓站起身来  
他拇指挂在蕾丝的边缘  
一点点褪下了黏糊糊的布料  
挂在鞋尖上在嘉羿面前摇晃  
“新新想要么？”  
嘉羿不知道该回答什么  
他不想听上去像个变态  
可到了现在这一步似乎也没什么区别了  
“我…”  
“啊! 原来新新不想要啊“  
深深长腿一踢  
黑色的内裤便被甩到了床下  
他放下腿轻轻地踩在嘉羿的腿根处  
鞋尖拨弄着紫红的性器  
”看在你是第一次来玩的份上“  
深深看着嘉羿羞愤而通红的脸  
收回了腿

嘉羿觉得自己的脸大概烫得可以煎熟鸡蛋了  
皮鞋靠上他下身的时候他不是没有愤怒  
可他更羞愧于自己的反应  
他竟然觉得这一幕异常诱人  
甚至在皮鞋离开的时候还有些恋恋不舍

他觉得自己已经不像自己了

他想要更多

嘉羿看到深深背过身  
终于把黑色上衣脱下  
和他想象中的并不一样  
肩胛 腰侧 几处崭新的淤青红痕清晰可见  
隐隐的还能看到几处远久的色素沉着  
零星散布着  
肆虐的痕迹

“深深你…”  
“新新不需要知道”  
深深微侧着头  
目光穿过下垂的面具右眼  
仿若哭泣

“我有准备礼物给新新哦，新新发现了么？”  
深深背对着嘉羿缓缓的蹲下  
嘉羿看着蜜色的臀瓣离他越来越近有些不知所措  
忽然他看到一丝细碎的光从深深臀缝间一闪而过  
那粒碎光离他越发近了  
一颗红色宝石镶嵌在穴口  
被遮挡的穴口一张一合努力吸附着  
四周残留着干涸的白痕

“看见了吗新新？”  
深深臀部高高翘起  
上身伏在嘉羿腿间  
“看…看见了”  
嘉羿的声线有些颤抖  
“看见了就帮我取出来吧”  
“可我的手…”  
“用新新灵活的舌头不好吗？”  
深深说着  
伸出舌头顺着嘉羿的性器从根部舔到顶端

“新新不想，深深里面还含着别人的东西，新新不喜欢”  
“这样不是更好吗？这样新新就可以一点一点地、把别人的印记从深深身体里抹去，再换上新新的啊”  
深深含着嘉羿粗壮的肉茎  
圆臀在嘉羿面前晃来晃去  
红色的宝石一闪 一闪

“那…”  
嘉羿咽了咽口水  
“那深深你再靠近一点”  
“嗯…”  
嘉羿伸出舌头卷上宝石的底部  
“呜”  
舌尖触到穴口的一刻括约肌猛地收缩  
一声酥麻入骨的呻吟传入耳中

嘉羿从来没有这么庆幸过自己有条长而有力的舌头

他用舌头把宝石向外松了松  
才舌齿并用的拽出了宝石肛塞  
水滴形前端离开的时候眼前的小穴用力的夹着试图挽留  
白色的液体也因此又被挤出来了一些  
顺着臀沟情色的流淌  
他狠狠的一口咬上不停在他面前晃悠的臀瓣  
紧致 滑嫩

伏在他身上的人已经软了腰  
边吞吐着他的肉茎边哼哼着  
下身又在他的胸膛上不停厮磨  
真正是饥渴难耐

嘉羿蜷起腿  
用力把腰向上一顶  
温暖紧致的感觉  
微微干呕的声音  
有种报复般的快感

“松不松开我？”  
嘉羿向小穴吹着气  
看着穴口可怜的收缩  
又不断挺着腰  
逼问着深深  
结果下身再次失去了温暖的包裹  
深深理了理牵着长袜的袜带  
坐起身来  
臀部在嘉羿的上身磨蹭  
“我不”

深深抬起手拽住了自床顶吊下的吊环  
把自己拽到嘉羿性器的上方  
半蹲着  
股二头肌与股四头肌收缩着  
把长袜撑得近乎透明  
“新新想不想要？”  
深深吊在环上  
荡来荡去  
“新新想要的话就…”  
“新新求你了，深深，深深，好深深给我好不好？”  
“啧，这么听话，好没意思啊”  
“好深深，新新想狠狠地操进你的小穴里，让你被新新的大肉棒顶得除了呻吟什么声音都发不出来！好不好深深？求你了深深？”  
“嗤，真拿新新没办法啊”  
深深左手扶住嘉羿已经涨到极限的硬物  
对着也叫嚣着空虚的小穴  
慢慢地吞了进去  
一坐到底  
“嗯…”  
“呼”  
两人同时低吟出声  
被漫长挑逗激起的热情找到了散发的出口  
嘉羿再也忍耐不住  
曲着腿  
发狂地向上冲顶起来  
小穴里原本残余的精液让这个过程格外的顺利  
湿滑柔软的内里仿佛有意识一般  
紧紧收缩着  
想要榨出精华

“嗯…新新…你…啊！…你不听话！”  
深深双臂无力的吊在圆环上  
肩胛带着青紫向外伸展着  
双腿支撑不住快感大敞着  
几乎分成一字  
垂在床上  
后穴不停顶弄着  
内里残留的精液被打成白沫  
散在两人身体的连接处

“新新很听话啊”  
嘉羿咬着唇向上挺动  
“新新说了，要让深深被新新操得只剩下尖叫，新新很努力的在做啊”  
深深的身体吊在空中  
被顶弄着旋转  
每一次插入都击打在不同的地方  
他有些头晕目眩  
“呜…新新你…嗯…停…停一下….撑不住了”  
“新新停不下来怎么办，深深松开新新的手新新才能停下来啊”  
“哈…你停下…我去拿…呜”

嘉羿停止了顶弄  
深深松开了双手  
俯在嘉羿胸前  
伸手够到了钥匙  
“咔哒”  
嘉羿放下酸痛的手臂  
揉了揉手腕  
手轻轻抚过深深背部的青紫  
“那该轮到我了”  
嘉羿迅速的回过身  
拉住深深的双手  
扣在手铐里  
“咔哒”  
落了锁

“新新，你！”  
“礼尚往来嘛深深”  
嘉羿捡起被丢到一边的鞭子  
拍上深深的臀侧  
“是这么玩的么？”  
“啪”  
又是清脆的一声  
红痕浮现在饱满的臀瓣上  
映着嘉羿留下的齿痕分外诱人  
“啪，啪”  
“呜”  
深深扭着腰躲闪  
头埋在枕头里不肯出声  
嘉羿把鞭子扔到一边  
跪到深深双腿之间  
对准后穴缓缓地送了进去  
不知道是不是疼痛的原因  
深深的后穴比之前更紧了

嘉羿缓慢的抽送着  
慢慢地退到穴外  
再缓缓地推进到底  
他的双手顺着吊袜带滑入长袜与肌肤的间隙  
顺着间隙绕过腿前滑到内里  
在敏感的大腿内侧摩挲着  
感到指下的肌肤微微震颤  
他猛地把长袜扯下  
吊袜带失去了拉力的回缩  
崩弹到腰间  
“啊”  
嘉羿感到阴茎又被紧紧挤压  
“深深喜欢这样的嘛？”  
嘉羿加快了抽插的速度  
一手拽着深深腰间的束带前冲  
一手一下下拍打着手下的翘臀  
随着拍打不停收缩的小穴把他的下身紧紧箍住  
亲吻着每一厘米的长度  
紧绷已久的快感再也坚持不住  
化作热流喷洒在深深温柔的甬道  
深深的肠道被刺激得不停收缩  
阴茎也胀红着吐出了一股股精液

嘉羿抱着深深侧倒在床上  
轻柔的吻上他的肩胛  
舌尖舔过青紫的淤痕  
感到舌下肌肉紧张的收缩  
他环住他的腰身呢喃着  
“深深，别怕”

嘉羿解开手铐  
捧着泛红的手腕轻轻吹着  
“深深，我不问你的伴侣是什么样的，我也不会问你为什么会喜欢这样”  
嘉羿虔诚的吻上深深的左腕  
嘴唇将Tragedy覆盖  
“今晚，忘掉那一切，只属于我好不好”

柔软的声线  
温柔而真诚

深深左手抬起嘉羿的下颌  
拉到自己面前  
整晚第一次地  
双唇相接

-00:00am-

【这次是破了戒的】

李振宁望着在自己身上挺动的人默默想着  
他参加这个游戏一直都坚持着的原则之一  
从不接吻

不接吻  
哪怕身体做着再亲密的接触  
也不算越界  
因为不会心动

他看着新新的脸在眼前放大  
主动地张开了嘴  
任由对方的唇瓣与自己摩擦  
任由舌尖略过上颌  
勾住自己的  
纠缠不休

他的腿主动夹在新新的腰上  
盘得紧紧地  
他的后穴也是一般的热情  
随着温柔的节奏一收一放  
对方的每一次进入都会蹭过他敏感的区域  
却不激烈  
只是像小猫抓挠一般痒痒地  
慢慢地堆积

他和他的手十指相扣  
在床上肆意的交叠着伸展

他们的嘴唇像是黏在了一起  
一方稍稍离开就会被另一方伸着舌头勾回

来不及咽下的唾液自唇角溢出  
却无人理会

“深深，别哭”  
温热的触感滑过眼角

【看 又破戒了】  
李振宁参加游戏的原则之二  
绝不摘下面具

两人的面具早在翻滚中散开了  
孤单的滚落在床边

所以泪水才会被他看见  
不过自己也不亏  
李振宁仰着头去追逐新新的嘴唇  
挺帅的

一滴滴累积的水终于满溢而出  
身后的硬物越来越硬  
身前与身后同时达到巅峰的快感  
他咬着他的嘴唇  
他扣着他的双手  
为绵长的夜画上句点

然后他为他扣上了皮带  
他为他勒紧了细绳

李振宁举着面具挡住双眼  
伸出右手食指比在唇前  
“嘘”

毫不留恋的转身  
摆手  
消失在门后

也不知他有没有迷失在他的温柔里  
也不知他有没有深陷入他的泪眸中

-冬至次日 5:30am-

暗巷边

“栎栎哥，玩的开心吗？”  
“嗯，还好吧”  
“哦，那我们回去吧”  
“嗯”  
嘉羿搂着管栎的肩膀走上人行道  
影子紧密地靠着  
却是各自的出神  
嘉羿眼中是心虚的躲闪  
于是他没有看见管栎眼中深沉的怀恋

街边

【今天玩的太过了】  
李振宁揉着后腰靠在车旁  
想起落在唇上的温柔  
忍不住咬了咬唇  
又放开  
敲了敲自己的脑袋  
甩了甩头  
【想什么呢…】

等了一会  
才见李汶翰走了出来  
不过走路姿势好像有点不对

李振宁眼珠转了两圈  
突然拍着手狂笑出声  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！哥你是被上了吗？！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他捂着肚子弯着腰  
眼周都笑出了纹路  
“你看上的不是小白兔嘛？怎么，看走眼了？”  
李汶翰狠狠地瞪了李振宁一眼  
有气无力的绕过车头坐进驾驶座  
“李珍妮你少在那给我幸灾乐祸！不是小白兔，半路不知道哪里冒出来个傻大个把我拖走了，妈的，兔崽子力气真大。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，李汶翰你也有今天！”  
李振宁拉开车门坐进副驾驶座  
他贱贱的探头到李汶翰面前  
舔了舔李汶翰红肿的嘴唇  
“哥，哪天让我也上一回怎么样？”  
李汶翰反客为主撬开李振宁的唇瓣  
右手捏住李振宁的后颈  
左手滑入衣襟下摆掐住李振宁的腰  
他噬咬着李振宁的唇舌  
低声笑道  
“你尽可以试试”

-1个月后 周日 7:00pm-

都市高级公寓顶楼penthouse

“叮咚”  
“深深，这是我的好朋友嘉羿和他的伴侣管栎”  
李汶翰牵过李振宁的手  
“这是我的伴侣李振宁”  
“你们好啊！汶翰哥一直说要请你们来做客，可惜之前都没找到时间”  
李振宁热情地走上前去  
给了两人一人一个拥抱  
轻轻一碰便立刻分开  
礼貌而疏远

“哥你先带他们去坐，我把礼物收一下”  
“好，嘉羿管栎这边”  
嘉羿拉着管栎走在李汶翰身后  
却还是忍不住回了头

只看见李振宁站在玄关前  
微笑着  
右手食指抵在唇上

“嘘”

-END-


End file.
